


Relaxation

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 00:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you enjoyed lazy days with Chuck





	Relaxation

You felt as though you could watch him sleep forever. He looked so peaceful and unbothered when he was like this. He didn’t have the angry lines across his forehead. He wasn’t scowling nor spewing out gross commentary that nobody asked for.

He was peaceful and beautiful. You always woke up before him, ready to begin your day of cleaning or shopping with Serena and Blair. He loved you, though he rarely said those words. You could feel it in his smile or in those sneaky glances he would throw your way when he thought you weren’t paying attention to him.

Charles Bass had gripped your heart and you had never regretted your decision in being with him. He was an ass at times, but he always made up for it by the end of the day. He often sent flowers to you whenever he wasn’t around you. He sent you pastries and other delicacies at your workplace.

You traced his eyebrows and his nose as he snored softly in his sleep. His nose scrunched as you leaned over to pressed a soft kiss to it. You loved him, in all his douche bag glory. 

“Good morning, Y/N,” he mumbled, still having his eyes closed.

Chuckling, you dipped slightly to brush your lips against his own. He kissed you back for a moment before pulling you closer to his body and sighing in content, even through your giggles of protest.


End file.
